


You can count on me

by Esteicy



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Puppy Love, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Damian has been kidnapped by the Joker, but the clown will receive a visit he wasn't expecting.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	You can count on me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first DamiJon fic ever written for the @damijonsecretsanta event on Tumblr.
> 
> My giftee asked for something where Damian or Jon saved the other from some danger, I picked Damian as the dude in distress.
> 
> This is my first time writing any of these characters, I love my boys so much, so I hope I did a good job and that my giftee will enjoy his gift. 
> 
> Now please read and enjoy! 😊

Damian would never show him fear or weakness, raised like he was he was trained to resist physical pain without giving this sick clown the satisfaction of getting a single sob from him, no matter all the enthusiastic effort this bastard was putting into this.

"Oh c'mon, you are taking the fun away from this!" his annoying voice talked when he stopped his beating for a moment "Just a little yelp! Cry for me to stop, do something you damn brat!" he ordered grabbing his hair.

"Never" he whispered defiantly, looking at him with rage. Joker had limited himself to use his fists while having the younger Robin tied in a chair, in other circumstances the boy would have been able to free himself and punch his ugly face easily, but now it wasn't only his own safety at risk, the clown's henchmen had hostages well hidden around all Gotham, and Joker was quite clear that if they interrupted his playtime all of them wouldn't live to see another day.

So until his family could find all the victims he had to endure this bullshit, but at least he would keep his pride.

"Ugh maybe I should try with another toy" the villain turned to look at some weapons near, grabbing a crowbar "Oh this one is so nostalgic! Did your big bro tell you about our fun time together that one night?" he asked, moving it in front of his face "I wonder if you will move like him."

"Cut the act! You are boring me" he exclaimed, spitting blood at him.

"You little shit!" he slapped his face.

"You can hit me all you want, get angry and yell, but at the exact moment the others get all that people to safety I'll free myself from this and kick your pathetic excuse of a smile” he told him quite confidently.

Joker always enjoyed injuring the Bat’s little birds, he knew that old man had a big weakness and that was the army of brats he loved to keep around, but this was specifically really could get on his nerves. Since his theme was to be a clown, he usually loved to put twisted smiles on his victim’s lips…but for this boy maybe he should make an exception and wipe it off his face.

“Really?” a sinister laugh escaped his mouth while he walked back to his table, examining all his options until taking an axe with him “Maybe I should make sure you won’t be jumping or kicking anything any time soon.”

Damian looked at the weapon pressing his teeth hard, tensing but not letting his emotions get the best of him, he only needed to buy some time, he was positive that this would be done soon.

“Your show was shorter than what I was promised if this is your big final act."

“Don’t worry, boy wonder” he rested the axe on his shoulder while giving him that annoying wicked smile “I’ll make sure to make this long and slow, I want the Bat to know you had such a painful time while he was out there being useless.”

“You are being boring and predictable, cut off my leg? How are you any better than a basic psycho on the streets?"

“I know what you are trying to do, kid and it won’t work!” he moved it and touched both of his legs until picking the left one “I think this one will look nice on my wall, don’t you think.”

Damian wasn’t sure what else to do, he couldn’t risk innocent lives, the only option was letting this bastard have it his way or wait for some crazy miracle. He prepared himself for the worse, he would take it just like he had been doing it for now.

But then a loud sound could be heard from outside, lots of screaming and gunshots from the Joker goons. The criminal growled, let his axe fall and grabbed his communicator, yelling at it while moving his arms violently.

“How is this possible?! I told you, bunch of useless assholes, to tell me if you saw Batman or his brats coming here!"

“But boss, we didn't see anything or received any alarm from our men!" a voice answered. 

“Then how the hell do you explain all the fuss outside?!” he turned at the door right when an explosion destroyed it, showing a youngish figure floating there. 

“Easy Joker...I’m not Batman!” he exclaimed with his eyes glowing red.

“Superboy?!” the clown was a little shocked, he had to admit it. “What the hell is this kid doing here, this is not your city! Gotham is none of your business!”

“You kidnapped and threatened my partner, you made it my business!” red lasers were shot against the villain, making him run around quickly trying to escape from the young hero’s rage.

“Hey calm down, kid! It was just a little game, no need to get so aggressive!” he moved back nervously.

Jon ignored him for a second and flew to Damian, who was already freeing himself. He touched his injured face, making him roll his eyes.

“Are you alright?” Jonathan asked, obviously concerned. 

“Of course I’m alright, this is nothing...but I would say Joker, threatening to cut my leg was quite aggressive and not as playful as you seem to think” he commented casually, taking something from his pocket and throwing it at him.

The guy grabbed it before it hit his face, he looked at the little thing and raised an eyebrow. 

"What's this supposed to…" he couldn't finish his question because it blew up and made him fall from the window that was right behind him, they could hear him screaming before his body hit the ground heavily.

"Wow…will he be alright?" Superboy may have been willing to fry his stupid face at some point but they still having a moral code to follow.

"Yes, it’s not a mortal fall” outside the police could be heard arriving “What are you doing here?" he turned to look at him. 

"Your brother told me about the situation and I came immediately, they saved the civilians with my dad's help while I was looking for you, don't worry everyone is already safe" he said smiling brightly, proud of himself. 

" _Tt_ …I didn't need the help" he crossed his arms looking away. 

"Yes you did! And you're welcome" Jon laughed and then hugged him softly, kissing his face "I'm really glad I got here in time…I was so worried, I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if something bad had happened to you." 

Damian sighed and leaned against him, shaking his head before returning the same little kiss on his cheek. 

"You did…a good job, Superboy" he murmured, he wouldn't thank him out loud but this tender contact was enough to let him know. 

"You would have done the same for me" he carried him in his arms and used his powers to go out, the Batfamily would be there soon. 

"Yes, I would have…it's good to know we can count on each other" Robin avoided complaining for the fact he was being treated like a princess, how dare he? But okay, he would let him feel like the hero flying with the girl to the sunset or whatever for a second.

"Always" he kissed him again, both of them couldn't help the blushing on their cheeks anymore. 

"Well next time is your turn to be the damsel in distress, my wrists are already sore" he made a face "Now put me down."

"Oh, sure!" Jonathan was just glad that his very special friend was safe and unharmed.

The Joker couldn't say the same, but who cared about him?

**Author's Note:**

> Protective Jon, puppy love, bullying the Joker, I had a good time writing this.
> 
> I hope you had a good time reading it as well! If that's the case you can let me know with a comment or a kudo! ❤️
> 
> Thanks for reading and have nice holidays 😊


End file.
